¡Consíguete una novia!
by jacque-kari
Summary: Desde que Yamato y Hikari han empezado a salir ya no es "Hola tío, ¿jugamos una partida?", ahora es "Eh tío, ¿está tu hermana?", cosa que a Taichi comienza a cabrearlo. El problema es que cada vez que reclama, a su mejor amigo no se le ocurre nada mejor que soltar "Consíguete una novia", como si fuera tan fácil para él. Joder, ¡qué falta de consideración! [Reto para Chia Moon]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8.

Contiene Yamakari y pequeños guiños a otras parejas.

* * *

 _Para Chia Moon_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **¡Consíguete una novia!**_

Estaba en la universidad cuando ocurrió.

De repente y sin ninguna explicación aparente, Sora sintió una ligera ventisca fría que le heló los brazos y la nuca, distrayéndola de la conversación que sostenía con las chicas que la acompañaban. Al asomarse al barandal para comprobarlo, el día seguía igual que un minuto atrás, con un cielo radiante y un ambiente agradable. Ni rastro de posibles vientos o alguna lluvia inesperada.

¿Qué era entonces esa concentración de mala energía?

Al girarse distinguió a lo lejos una desordenada cabellera que se le hizo familiar, y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que su portador era el causante de aquella mala sensación que la invadió.

A unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, Taichi caminaba por el pasillo como alma en pena. Tan lamentable era su aspecto que hasta su cabello parecía mustio, cual planta a la que el sol rehuyera.

Sora, al verlo deslizar un dedo por la pared mientras se alejaba con actitud lastimera, se despidió de sus amigas y trotó para alcanzarlo, previendo que si no hacía algo, en cualquier momento una nube negra empezaría a llover sobre su cabeza.

—Hola, Taichi —saludó, uniéndose a sus pasos. Pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Taichi? —insistió.

El chico se volvió abruptamente hacia ella como si acabara de oírla por arte de magia, provocando así un respingo en la chica, que no se esperaba su reacción tan repentina ni encontrarse con su rostro pálido y ojeroso. ¿Es que estaba enfermo?

—Ah, Sora. Eres tú. —Cualquier atisbo del entusiasmo que siempre mostraba al verla totalmente ausente.

—Te preguntaba si todo está bien. Luces un poco... deprimido.

—Es Hikari —musitó el otro con desanimo.

—¿Le pasó algo a Hikari? —No pudo evitar preocuparse enseguida, en especial sabiendo lo importante que la menor era para su mejor amigo.

—Y Yamato... —añadió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Le pasó algo a Yamato? ¿A los dos? —Tal vez esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

No solía creer mucho a Taichi porque este solía exagerar, pero en consideración a su aspecto, podía estar diciendo la verdad.

—Sí, están juntos.

O no...

—¡Baka! —suspiró y a continuación le propinó un fuerte golpe en el hombro que ni siquiera consiguió atraer su atención como hubiera hecho en un día normal—. Me preocupaste. ¿De verdad se trata de eso? Han pasado... ¿cuánto? ¿tres meses?

—Tres meses y dos días.

—Lo dices como si hablaras de un funeral o una condena. Hikari no se murió, simplemente...

—Simplemente empezó a salir con MI mejor amigo y el muy desgraciado ahora ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, ¿sabías?

Sora reacomodó su peso llevándolo hacia el otro pie. Se habían detenido en una esquina y Taichi apoyó la espalda contra la pared, dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. No lo veía tan triste desde que perdieron ese partido en penúltimo año de preparatoria.

—Así que de eso se trata... pensé que todavía estarías enfadado, ¿pero estás celoso? —Aunque no era una entendida en la materia, suponía que del mismo modo que existían fases para superar la muerte de alguien o un rompimiento, también las había para superar que "tu mejor amigo se robara a tu hermanita".

—¿Celoso yo? —preguntó con indignación—. Pues sí, lo estoy. Es mi mejor amigo, yo lo vi primero.

—Ah, Taichi. ¿Tienes idea de lo infantil que acabas de sonar?

—No me interesa.

La pelirroja inspiró profundo, tratando de conservar la calma con aquel idiota. La verdad es que, a pesar de todo, lo entendía. No el numerito que estaba haciendo en plena universidad, sino que se sintiera dejado de lado. Era lógico. Antes Yamato siempre había estado para él y ahora tenía que compartir su atención con Hikari, cosa que, estaba seguro, en el fondo debía seguir causándole cierto resquemor, pues por mucho que hubiera aceptado la relación, no debía ser fácil ver a tu pequeña hermanita con un chico, un chico bastante popular entre las féminas y a quien se le conocía un par de romances fallidos.

—Escucha, ¿si? —pidió con calma—. Como dije, Yamato y Hikari llevan tres meses juntos. Están en esa fase de "luna de miel" [1] o como se llame...

—¿Luna de miel? Como si algún día fuera a permitir que ese idiota se casara con mi hermanita —reclamó presionando ambos puños.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la nuca de Sora. El chico siempre escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, ni más ni menos.

—Está bien, no lo llamemos así. Solo digo que es normal que al principio pasen casi todo su tiempo juntos. Están conociéndose y... —Se detuvo para pensar en las palabras más apropiadas para decírselo.

—¿Comiéndose mutuamente? ¿Follando? No necesito que me lo digas, eso ya lo sé.

No, aquellas no eran las palabras que buscaba.

—Mi punto es —replicó, ignorando olímpicamente su último comentario—… que solo deberías darles algo de tiempo. Ya volverán a la normalidad. Digo, seguirán saliendo juntos, pero empezarán a distribuir mejor su atención. Volverán a salir con sus amigos y esas cosas.

—¿Sabes lo que el maldito me dijo cuando le comenté que ya no nos veíamos? —preguntó Taichi de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

¿A qué venía eso?

¡¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo?! ¡Era un desconsiderado!

«Calma, Sora. Calma.»

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó entre dientes. El otro, tan distraído como de costumbre, ni siquiera se percató de su evidente enfado.

—No, no, en serio. Intenta imaginarlo.

La pelirroja lo meditó un instante. Seguro que Taichi no se lo había dicho de buena manera y sonó más a una novia celosa que a un amigo dolido. Y por supuesto, Yamato no tuvo que tomárselo bien. Con esos dos siempre era así.

—¿Ya supéralo? —sugirió.

—Aparte.

—No lo sé, Taichi. Solo dilo.

—Me dijo que me consiguiera una novia.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez...

—Como si fuera tan fácil —siguió el otro, para variar sin escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó perpleja—. Digo...no es como si no tuvieras opciones. Sé al menos de un par de chicas que están detrás de ti. Y si no, siempre hay páginas de citas y...

—No lo entiendes —la interrumpió con brusquedad.

Sora lo miró extrañada. Presionaba la mandíbula con fuerza y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto por encima de su hombro que ella no se animó a mirar. Probablemente no miraba nada en realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—Da igual cuantas chicas quieran salir conmigo. No me interesan.

—Bueno, pero debe haber alguien que sí...

Los labios de Taichi se convirtieron en una sola línea como si acabara de sellar su boca simbólicamente, negándose a decir nada más.

Mientras tanto, Sora lo miraba en silencio tratando de entender de qué forma había empeorado las cosas para que se viera incluso más enfadado que antes si todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar.

—En realidad no tienes que salir con nadie si no quieres. —Trató de enmendar su error, fuera cual fuera este.

—Hay alguien... pero no creo que ella me tome en cuenta.

—¿Alguien que no toma en cuenta al gran Taichi Yagami? —bromeó—. ¿Cómo podría ser? Si solo tu cabello ya llama la atención a kilómetros.

—Sora, no quiero hablar de esto, ¿vale? Especialmente contigo.

—Claro... —murmuró incómoda—. ¿Entonces te parece si vamos a almorzar? Vine aquí porque tu casino es mejor que el de mi facultad, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿En serio? —A pesar de la ligera entonación de pregunta, no lucía interesado en lo absoluto.

* * *

—¡Sora!

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre y vio a Mimi a lo lejos, saludándola animosamente con una mano.

Sonrió y correspondió al saludo, mientras en su fuero interno comenzaba una pequeña súplica.

«Que no venga, que no venga, que no...»

Pero por supuesto, el universo no la escuchó.

¿Por qué iba escuchar el pedido de una pobre e insignificante chica pelirroja?

No era que no quisiera ver a su amiga, pero con lo deprimido que se encontraba Taichi, no creía que fuera lo mejor. Después de todo, ella y Takeru solían meter el dedo en la llaga y comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente del estado anímico de su mejor amigo, quien, desde que se sentaron a almorzar, ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra.

—¡Hola! Ah, Taichi, no te había visto —saludó Mimi al llegar junto a ellos.

Y claro, como todo siempre podía ser peor, traía a Takeru con ella.

—Taichi-san, Sora-san —sonrió el menor.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos a almorzar —contestó Tachikawa con simpleza.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí. Es que Takeru va ayudarme con un trabajo para un electivo de Literatura que tomé... —Por alguna razón, a Sora le sonó sospechoso. Mimi no parecía la clase de chica que tomaría un electivo de escritura, ¿o si? No pudiendo elegir algo mejor, algo que fuera de su interés—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

«No», pensó Sora.

—Sí, claro —Fue lo que dijo en su lugar. A veces, ser tan políticamente correcta apestaba.

—Genial. Estábamos buscando mesa, pero todo está ocupado. Parece que media universidad está aquí, ¿eh?

Sora, en realidad, no se había percatado de ello, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. La mayoría de los estudiantes solían irse a almorzar a esa facultad porque era la más grande y la que tenía el mejor casino. Muchos de ellos solían reclamar en tono de broma que era discriminatorio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuentan? —continuó Mimi, mirándolos por turno.

—Nada en especial. —Sora se rascó la nuca e intentó dirigirle una mirada significativa a la castaña para que entendiera que no sería bueno que se metiera ese día con Taichi, pero la chica se distrajo viendo algo en su celular.

—¿Estás bien, Taichi-san? —preguntó Takeru, que se había sentado junto a Sora, justo frente al aludido—. Te ves un poco deprimido.

—Solo...sacó una mala calificación o eso creo —intentó salvarlo su mejor amiga. Falló al sonar tan titubeante.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el menor del grupo—. Creí que todavía estaría en la fase "Mi mejor amigo me robó a mi hermana y mi hermana me robó a mi mejor amigo".

Taichi gruñó en respuesta, lo que solo le dio la razón a Takeru, quien soltó una pequeña risita.

—Está algo triste porque Yamato pasa de él. —La pelirroja pensó que tal vez si se los explicaba sería mejor. Tal vez así los otros dos tendrían algo de piedad por el castaño. Gran error.

—¿Y por qué no se consigue una novia? —sugirió Mimi.

Sora solo quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa o, mejor, contra su almuerzo.

* * *

Asimilar que Yamato y Hikari estaban saliendo juntos no fue tan difícil como la mayoría podía pensar. Es decir, lo sorprendió y todo eso porque a sus ojos aquel romance había surgido de un día para el otro cuando antes como que se odiaban [2] —uno más de los tantos misterios del mundo que jamás entendería—, pero, al menos una vez superado el impacto inicial, estaba bien con ello o eso creía.

Claro que hubo gritos y al principio se enfurruñó como un crío al que no le dan lo que quiere. No sería Taichi si no lo hubiera hecho, era casi parte de su obligación de ser hermano mayor. No obstante, terminó cediendo. Porque sí, tenía que reconocer que se veían bien juntos y que, si ese idiota ponía esa sonrisa en el rostro de Hikari, entonces no podía ser tan malo. En consecuencia, decidió darle un voto de fe.

El problema comenzó cuando los dos empezaron a dejarlo de lado.

 _La primera vez que ocurrió no fue tan terrible._

—Ah, Yama. Vienes por la revancha, ¿eh? —preguntó Taichi cuando al acudir a abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de su mejor amigo del otro lado.

La tarde anterior habían estado jugando a la _play_ hasta tarde y todo terminó con el castaño coronándose campeón.

—No en realidad... —contestó Yamato, siguiéndolo hacia el interior del departamento.

Al volverse, Taichi se dio cuenta de que el otro se veía... incómodo. Cosa rara viniendo de él.

—¿Y entonces? —No se le ocurría qué otra cosa podría querer.

—Vine a buscar a Hikari. Vamos a ir al cine...

—Oh...bueno, no sé si...

—¡Yamato! —gritó Hikari a las espaldas del castaño, atrayendo en el acto la atención de ambos chicos hacia ella.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y unas sandalias rosadas que iban a juego con el prendedor de su cabello, que rozaba su barbilla con cada movimiento.

—Entonces nos vemos, hermano —susurró la chica al rato después.

Y el pobre Taichi se quedó solo en el departamento. No era suficiente con tener que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermanita, su pequeña florecilla de campo, estuviera saliendo con ese lobo con demasiados dientes y garras, sino que más encima el par no tenía ninguna consideración. Al menos no se habían besado frente a él, aunque Ishida quería, le constaba; pero tuvo que tragarse toda la escenita de enamorados solo para que después le dejaran solo, ignorando totalmente su reclamo de que el vestido era muy corto.

«—Tal vez —pensó— estoy siendo dramático». Sora siempre lo decía: Eres una reina del drama.

Por una vez que se quedara solo en casa no pasaba nada.

—Bueno —dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con todo su peso—. Parece que seremos tú y yo esta noche. —Y aunque él lo ignoraba, comenzar a hablarle a su joystick [3] fue la primera señal, a ojos de Yamato y Hikari, de que necesitaba una novia.

 _La segunda vez fue peor..._

—¡Hikari! —La llamó con alegría al verla salir de su habitación, con lo distraído que era, sin percatarse de que no iba vestida para una tarde en casa, sino que se disponía a ir a algún lado—. ¿Quieres que veamos una película? Tú eliges... —Aquella consideración era rara de ver en él.

La chica se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia el genkan y lo miró con gesto de culpabilidad.

—Lo lamento, pero saldré con Yamato. Iremos al planetario... —Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión al contarle el plan. Taichi sabía que le encantaba, ¿cómo podía negarse o montarle una escena?

—Ah, claro, claro —contestó, agitando una mano en el aire para restarle peso al asunto—. Yo... tal vez invite a Sora.

—Genial. Deberías hacerlo —sonrió la muchacha, girándose para calzarse los zapatos y su chaqueta—. ¡Nos vemos después!

 _Y la tercera..._

—¿Te rindes? —se jactó Taichi, presionando el joystick con efusividad mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado y el otro, algo que en realidad no era necesario hacer pero que hacía de todos modos y de lo que los demás solían burlarse.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Yagami —reclamó el otro. Y la verdad sea dicha, la partida estaba muy reñida.

—Eso dices, pero no te veo esforzándote, rubiales. —Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, pero no le preocupó. Supuso que Yamato estaba muy concentrado como para responder—. ¡Sí, te vencí! —Celebró pocos minutos después, tras haber machacado al personaje con el que solía jugar el otro. Un debilucho, en opinión de él—. ¿Me oyes? Dije que te... —Por supuesto, no era divertido si Yamato no se mostraba humillado.

Pero cuando se giró a comprobar por qué no le respondía, descubrió que su mejor amigo ni siquiera estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó al aire, antes de dar con las figuras del rubio y su hermanita perdiéndose por el pasillo, lo más seguro que hacia la habitación de ella.

Por estar tan concentrado en el juego, ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada de Hikari, pero Yamato obviamente sí.

—¡Oye, traidor! Se suponía que sería una tarde de chicos.

Para su sorpresa, el otro regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó por la esquina.

—Lo lamento, pero es que Hikari quiere enseñarme unas fotografías que sacó para su curso, ¿jugamos después? —Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la habitación de su novia, dejando a Taichi con la palabra en la boca.

 _Y a esa siguieron, evidentemente, muchas más veces._

No, ahora ya no era "Hola tío. ¿Jugamos una partida", sino "Eh, tío. ¿Está tu hermana?". Las primeras veces creyó que podría con ello, pero que lo dejara tirado en mitad de un juego o cambiara sus planes por irse con su hermana fue la gota de que rebalsó el vaso.

La cuarta o quinta vez que pasó le reclamó a Yamato que ya nunca hacían cosas como antes. Que el que tuviera novia no significaba que dejara de lado a sus amigos. Bueno, quizá fue más algo como: "¿Es que estoy pintado?" cuando el rubio, sin siquiera saludarlo (pues le había abierto la puerta Yuuko), pasó de largo hacia la habitación de Hikari. Todo por culpa de su madre que les permitía estar allí mientras tuvieran la puerta abierta, cosa que al castaño y su padre no les parecía nada bien.

—Ah, Taichi. Estabas ahí. No te vi. —En su defensa, Taichi se hallaba repantigado sobre el sofá y lo único que cualquiera hubiera podido distinguir de él, hubiera sido su cabello que sobresalía sobre el respaldo del mueble—. Es que vine a ver...

—Ya, ya, a Hikari.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó el rubio, extrañado por su actitud.

—Nada, ¿por qué habría de pasar algo? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí que pasa. Pasa que mi mejor amigo me olvidó.

—¿Qué? —La confusión se delineó en sus rasgos—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿En serio tengo que explicártelo? Pensé que eras el listo.

—Taichi, no tengo tiempo para tus bobadas, así que si tienes algo que decir...

—¡Me olvidaste! —le dijo con todo el tono de reproche que pudo—. Desde que estás con Hikari, ya no jugamos a la _play_ , no salimos juntos y cancelas nuestros planes por irte con ella.

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del rubio fue tal, que ahí Taichi recién se dio cuenta de que de verdad, hasta que se lo gritó, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba.

—No es así —se defendió débilmente—. Bueno, no tanto. Seguro estás exagerando.

—¿Exagerando yo? —preguntó altamente ofendido.

—Para nadie es un secreto que eres casi tan reina del drama como Mimi. Ya supéralo, ¿quieres? Y si tanto te molesta, la solución es fácil.

–¿Ah, si? Ilústrame, pues, oh gran genio —replicó, haciéndole competencia al tono sarcástico del otro.

—Consíguete una novia.

—¿Qué?

—Que te consigas una novia —repitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Así puedes dejar de hacerte el amigo dolido.

Taichi fue a replicar, pero como venía haciéndose costumbre últimamente, el otro lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Que sepas que no necesito una estúpida novia! —gritó con fuerza causando que su madre apareciera desde la cocina, asustada por tal bramido y preguntando qué ocurría.

El par de tortolos ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Conseguirme una novia yo. Como si la necesitara —repetía minutos más tarde cual disco rayado.

Consíguete una novia.

Consíguete una novia...

¡Consíguete una novia!

Desde su tono aburrido y algo monótono de siempre, pasando por el hastiado y hasta uno enfurecido, Yamato agarró la costumbre de decírselo cada vez que a Taichi le daba por reclamar, cortándolo en seco.

Y así fue que pasó de la etapa de enfado a la de depresión, cayendo cada vez más bajo en aquel bucle infinito de miseria, que fue como Sora lo encontró aquella mañana en la universidad.

Ah, no. Pero ahora más encima Mimi también se lo decía. Y Takeru. Y hasta la misma Sora lo creía.

—¿Onii-chan?

Taichi dejó de frotarse la cabeza, en pleno ataque de desesperación, y la alzó para encarar a Hikari.

Estaban en el salón del departamento, él en su bien amado sofá, que desde que Yamato lo abandonara se había convertido en su mejor amigo por derecho de antigüedad (ese mueble tenía más años que su abuela, pero que Yuuko no lo oyera diciéndolo) y su hermana a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella cuando estuvo segura de contar con la atención del mayor, que hace pocos segundos atrás había soltado un grito ininteligible, sumiéndose después en sí mismo como si se hallara extraviado en medio de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto. Genial. Estoy maravillosamente bien, ¿no lo ves? —replicó ácidamente, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Pocas, muy pocas veces por no decir casi nunca, le hablaba así a su hermanita, que todo el mundo sabía que era su adoración; solo una prueba más de que había tocado fondo.

La menor se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos mientras meditaba acerca de la situación. Al cabo de pocos segundos terminó sentándose junto al castaño.

—Esto es... ¿por Yamato y por mí?

Taichi no respondió. En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Sé que tienes razón. Que te hemos dejado un poco de lado, pero no ha sido a propósito. Es que...

—¿Están en la fase de luna de miel? —sugirió el otro ante el repentino mutismo de su hermana.

—¿Cómo?

—Sora me lo dijo esta mañana. Que es solo una fase en su relación y ya la superarán. —Aunque la pelirroja lo ignorara, le ponía más atención de la que ella creía. En cualquier caso, ¿cómo iba él a saber eso de las fases si nunca había tenido una relación seria?—. Pero me asusta que se queden estancados en ella, ¿sabes?

—¿Y nos olvidemos de ti? —complementó.

Taichi cabeceó desganado.

—Eso nunca pasará. Eres el mejor amigo de Yamato y mi hermano favorito.

—Soy el único que tienes.

—Ya, pero si tuviera más serías mi favorito, que conste—. Un amago de sonrisa bailó en una de las comisuras de la boca del chico—. Mi punto es... sí, puede que te hayamos dejado un poco de lado últimamente y lo lamento, es solo que ha sido extraño. Yamato es mi primer novio y ni siquiera sé si duraremos o solo será... temporal.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque somos muy jóvenes y él tiene planes. Sabes que su banda siempre ha sido una prioridad y...eventualmente, cuando salga de la secundaria, también tendré los míos.

—Estás desvariando. ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Que puede que ni siquiera duremos. Pero tú siempre serás su mejor amigo y mi hermano. Eso no cambiará.

—Claro que no. Si terminan, me echará la culpa a mí. Lo conoces.

—Ya, pero eso es parte de su relación, ¿no? Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria.

—Puede que tengas razón...

—Además, no creo que el que te hayamos dejado de lado sea el verdadero problema.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó girándose a mirarla, sin entender el repentino cambio de dirección en la conversación.

—Solo es una teoría, pero pienso que ahora que Yamato y yo salimos juntos y pasamos un poco de ti, te diste cuenta de algo que no habías querido ver hasta ahora.

—Tendrás que ser más clara porque no entiendo.

—Estoy diciendo que Yamato no es el único amigo que tienes. Podrías haber salido con Koushiro o Sora, por ejemplo. Pero en su lugar elegiste quedarte encerrado reclamando por lo mal amigo que es él y lo mala hermana que soy yo. ¿No te parece curioso?

—Sigo sin entender —murmuró mientras una arruga se formaba en su ceño.

—No te ofendas, pero me parece que Yamato tiene razón.

—Sí, es una característica de esa fase de luna de miel. Pensar que tu novio siempre tiene razón. Leí sobre ello.

—Hablo en serio. Quizá solo necesites una...

—No lo digas.

—No...

—¡Que no!

—Una novia. ¿Por qué es tan malo reconocerlo?

—Porque no la necesito —replicó volviendo a apartar la mirada y cruzándose de brazos cual niño pequeño encaprichado con un dulce de la tienda que su madre no le quiere comprar.

—Pero yo no hablo de cualquier novia...

—¿Otra vez con tus acertijos? Si no eres clara, no podré entenderte.

—Taichi... —murmuró con cansancio.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame —pidió, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo más cercano y subiendo las piernas al sofá para quedar hincada a su lado.

El chico, aunque reticente, volvió a girarse con lentitud hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? Sé que te da miedo lo que pueda pensar, pero quizá su respuesta te sorprenda.

—¿Decirle? Es que tú... —titubeó un segundo, su rostro sonrojándose ligeramente y transformando así su expresión—. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy tu hermana —contestó acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Por supuesto que lo sé.

—¿Entonces cómo fue que yo no me di cuenta de lo tuyo con Yamato?

—Supongo que porque fue inesperado hasta para mí. ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saber algo que ni siquiera yo me vi venir?

—Tiene sentido —respondió meditabundo—. O tal vez solo intentas hacerme sentir mejor como siempre —añadió con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre la coronilla de la menor para después ponerse en pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Se lo diré. Acabas de inspirarme y quiero hacerlo antes de que se me pase.

—Entonces date prisa.

—¿Y qué harás tú? ¿No saldrás con ese rubiecito novio tuyo? —preguntó desde la entrada del departamento al tiempo que se ponía una chaqueta, fallando dos veces en encajar uno de sus brazos producto de la prisa.

—En realidad te iba preguntar si querías que hiciéramos algo juntos...

—Oh, lo lamento. Si quieres...

—No. Déjalo. Lo tuyo es más importante.

—¿Segura?

—Anda ya. No me usarás de excusa a mí para acobardarte.

Taichi volvió sobre sus pasos y esta vez cogió el rostro de su hermanita entre ambas manos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Eres la mejor —dijo antes de marcharse corriendo.

—¡Onii-chan!

Pocos segundos después, la desordenada mata de cabello del mayor se asomó por la puerta, que por cierto, había dejado abierta.

—¿Si?

—Tal vez sea bueno que si vas a declararte lo hagas con los zapatos puestos, ¿no crees? —sugirió señalando sus pies, únicamente enfundados en zapatillas de andar por casa.

—Ah, sí. Tienes razón —contestó el otro, avergonzado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Taichi salía del edificio corriendo a toda velocidad y habiéndose olvidado hasta el dinero para tomar un autobús o su celular para llamarla a la chica que iba a ver y asegurarse de que estaría en casa.

No importaba. Correría hasta allá y se lo diría. Quizá si solo se mantenía corriendo, la adrenalina del momento le permitiría decírselo sin titubear.

Ya pensaría en las consecuencias luego.

Si aquello le había funcionado en un mundo desconocido y lleno de criaturas peligrosas hace años, ¿por qué no iba hacerlo ahora? Solo debía tener fe.

Cuando llegó a su destino, agitado y con las piernas temblándole, tanto por la repentina carrera como por la ansiedad que comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho, subió por las escaleras decidido a mantenerse en movimiento hasta que pudiera soltarle todo lo que quería decir. Tal vez era tonto, tal vez no, pero sentía que solo así sería capaz de hacerlo.

Atacó el timbre sin piedad, esperando segundos que se le hicieron eternos antes de que ella le abriera.

Finalmente la puerta cedió hacia el interior y él, de carrerilla y sin molestarse en mirar a su interlocutora, lo dejó salir.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte. Sé que sonará repentino y tal vez sea mucho para ti, pero debo hacerlo. Yo... te quiero.

Listo. Lo había dicho y ni siquiera fue tan difícil.

—Taichi...

Su voz le sonó rara, diferente, y cuando Taichi reunió el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos, despegando sus párpados que mantenía firmemente apretados, comprobó que la persona que lo observaba desde el umbral, malhumorada y con una arruga en el ceño, no era quien se suponía que debía ser.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

¿En serio acababa de declarársele a Toshiko Takenouchi? ¿Su futura suegra? Bueno, suponiendo que la pelirroja fuera capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, cosa que no sabría mientras no saliera de aquel embrollo en el que, para variar, se había metido solito.

Para el momento en que el peso de la verdad cayó sobre él, un único pensamiento estalló en su cabeza eclipsando todo lo demás.

«Trágame tierra».

Pero, ya fuera por mala suerte o simple imposibilidad física de cumplir con ese deseo, la tierra no se lo tragó.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] La fase de la luna de miel es real. O sea, no digo que todas las parejas sean iguales o pasen por lo mismo, pero recuerdo haber leído alguna vez un artículo sobre las distintas fases por las que pasan, siendo esta una de las primeras.

[2] Esta es una referencia al fic _"Quizás no te odie"_ de Chia Moon, que aparte de ser altamente recomendable para cualquier amante de la pareja, dio origen a la idea de este reto.

[3] Joystick: Palanca de cambio para jugar playstation.

* * *

Tenía este reto listo hace tiempo y por alguna razón no me decidía a subirlo, pero hoy decidí que no tenía sentido retrasarlo más así que aquí está.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
